


Research

by Blackrising



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Tumblr Prompt, slightly dub-con, whale being a man-slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Slash threesome: Rumple/Victor/Jefferson, can be on FTL or Storybrooke."<br/>When Victor received the heart, the deal wasn’t quite done yet. Now that he remembers who he is, Victor decides to collect the rest of his payment. Rumpel uses the opportunity to prove something. Jefferson just wonders what he got himself into. Takes place after the curse broke, but before 2x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

The bell above the door went, announcing a visitor, and Rumpelstiltskin sighed. One of these days, he’d have to invest in a lock, since the ‘Closed’ sign seemed about as effective as a bright neon arrow pointing to his shop.

He looked up, hiding his surprise.

“Doctor Whale. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The look on the good doctor’s face was grim.

“I think you know what I’m here for, Rumpelstiltskin.”

Rumpelstiltskin turned his attention back to the maps he was looking through.

“I’m afraid I have no idea…-“

Whale was suddenly in his face, hissing.

“The contract, Rumpelstiltskin. Don’t play dumb. It doesn’t suit you.”

Rumpelstiltskin raised one eyebrow.

“Ah yes, the contract. It must have slipped my mind. I assume you’re here to collect what I…or should I say we…still owe you?”

Whale relaxed, leaning back.

“Indeed I am. The heart…the procedure…didn’t work.”

“And you are still intent on…exploring that other theory of yours.”

Whale nodded, staring intently at the other man. Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t pleased, that much was clear. But a contract was a contract and Rumpelstiltskin always honored his deals.

“Very well, Victor. My debt will be payed.”

Whale’s dark expression didn’t change when he stepped into the other man’s personal space, reaching out for the tie around his neck. Rumplstiltskin’s hand shot out to stop him.

“I didn’t say now.” He hissed, glancing towards the back room, voice dropping an octave.

“Come back tonight. I will forward a message to our contract partner. You will receive your price then.”

“And he will go along with this?”

With a wave of Rumpelstiltskin’s hand, the aforementioned contract appeared in his hand.

“He agreed to it when he signed the contract. He, none of us, has a choice in the matter, dearie.”

Victor seemed tense, but satisfied for the moment.

***************

“Why have you called me here, Rumpelstiltskin?”

Jefferson leaned against the door of the shop, arms crossed in front of his chest, staring at the two men in front of him.

“You know I’m no longer in business.”

The contract appeared floating in front of him.

“I am afraid your retirement is of no matter in this case.”

The Hatter’s eyes flew over the contract and his face turned hard.

“I suppose I can’t get out of this?”

It was a rethorical question and both Rumpelstiltskin and Whale kept quiet. With that, the conversation was effectively over.

Whale stepped forward and reached out to Rumpelstiltskin’s neck, removing the tie without being stopped this time. While he unbuttoned the man’s suit and shirt, a resigned sigh from behind him was the only warning before Jefferson’s warm body pressed into his back, firm lips pressing to the side of his neck.

Victor breathed in sharply, finding it hard to concentrate on what his hands were doing when Jefferson bit down lightly on the skin beneath his mouth. Whale suddenly found his hands fixed somewhere above his head. Rumpelstiltskin smirked and stepped back, retreating to a dark corner of the room. Only the glint in his almost black eyes was visible to the other two men.

Jefferson payed no attention. He made short work of the buttons of Whale’s shirt, his hand gliding over the smooth skin of the man’s chest. Victor gasped and growled, breath heavy, when the Hatter pinched one of his nipples.

“Turn him around.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s voice was quiet and deep, emerging from the shadows in the corner of the room. Jefferson showed no signs of having heard him, but he obeyed. He grabbed Victor’s narrow waist and pulled until they were chest to chest, shoving him against the counter. With his hands bound, Victor couldn’t defend himself against being man-handled and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to anyway. The growing bulge in his pants would suggest he was quite enjoying himself.

“Look at me, Victor. If you look away, I will stop.”

“Stop wha…-“

Whale’s question was cut off by a groan as he felt a spark of electricity running down his body, sending a mix of pleasure and pain straight to his crotch that set his nerve endings aflame.

“That.”

Victor tried to focus on the dark eyes staring at him from the shadows, but it was difficult to do so when Jefferson bit down teasingly on the flesh of his chest. The Hatter pressed their hips together, grinding against him and Victor clamped his mouth shut to keep from moaning. His effort proved to be in vain as another burst of sparks on his skin caused an embarrassingly weak whimper to emerge from his throat.

“Down.”

Rumpelstiltskin, with a noticably heavier accent than usual, said nothing more, but Jefferson understood immediatly. His tongue dragged from the underside of Victor’s jaw down to his chest, sucking on his nipples for a moment before licking a path to his navel. Whale’s hands trembled with the desire to take hold of Jeffersons head and push him further down.

The Hatter wasted no time, unzipping the other man’s pants and pulling them down just enough to free the doctor’s erection. Whale glanced down long enough to see Jefferson licking his lips and smirking before his eyes returned to Rumpelstiltskin.

It was hard to see past the shadows, but Victor thought he could make out a rhythmic movement he was all too familiar with.

When soft lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, Victor gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He was punished a moment later when an electric shock – this time more pain than pleasure – singed his nerve endings.

Victor couldn’t concentrate. Whatever he was trying to study had slipped his mind by the time Jefferson had wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, pumping slowly and teasingly. Another painful jolt – a warning - went through him, but he found it added to the pleasure rather than retract from it.

“Victor.”

The dangerous tone in Rumpelstiltskin’s voice made him shudder just as much as Jefferson’s teeth lightly and carefully scraping over the tender skin of the head of his cock. The sparks along his skin were now coming in continual bursts, varying in intensity as Rumpelstiltskin’s magic, along with his arousal, flared, the movement of his hand speeding up.

Whale’s hips bucked, longing for more of Jefferson’s lips, tongue and teeth. The Hatter’s own breathing was rapid, whether due to arousal or exertion Victor didn’t know, and the doctor hissed a protest as his hand left his cock to take hold of his waist and keep him still.

The objection turned into a guttural groan a moment later when Jefferson slowly, too damn slowly, took Victor’s entire length into his mouth.

“Fuck.”

He wanted desperately to move his hips, to force the other man into action, to feel the wet, tight heat gliding against his skin. It was impossible to break the Hatter’s grip on him, however, and so all he could do was pant and shiver at the way Jefferson’s throat constricted around him, the sparks of magic centering in his middle and the sounds of the other men’s heavy breathing.

When Jefferson finally moved his head, Whale almost came right then and there. The initally slow movements increased in pace and intensity and Victor tipped his head back, lost in the haze of pleasure. He was so damn close. The narrow, convulsing warmth around his cock made the muscles in his legs strain and jump to get closer.

The pulsing in his body got stronger, rising higher and higher. The dark, choked growl from the shadows indicating Rumpelstiltskin’s release brought him to the pinnacle, a low keening sound starting in his throat…until everything suddenly stopped.

Victor’s head snapped to where Jefferson had been kneeling only moments before. The Hatter was no longer there, instead standing a few feet to his right. Rumpelstiltskin had a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from resuming what he had started.

“What…-“

Whale’s angry question turned into a sharp gasp when Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and sent waves of electrical pleasure through him. It was less of a shock and more of a tingling sensation that spread out from his chest and gathered in his crotch area, making his skin tighten. He gripped the edge of the counter with his now free hands, his previously stalled arousal coming back in full force.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked at his rolling hips.

Victor glanced at Jefferson, his cock twitching at seeing the man gripping and pumping his own appendage furiously.

He was on the verge of orgasm, again, when Rumpelstiltskin, a cruel smile on his thin lips, stopped.

“Rumpelstiltskin. I swear to god…” Victor whispered roughly, angry at the man’s cockiness and desperate for release at the same time.

“You want to come, Victor, don’t you?”

The doctor grimaced, lips pulling back into a snarl.

“Yes.”

Rumpelstiltskin stepped closer.

“Then say it. Tell me what you need.”

Victor fought against it, he really did, but right now his brain wasn’t the one making the decisions and the shame of following the man’s wish was nothing in comparison to the sensations it promised.

He stared into Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

“I need…magic.”

The satisfied chuckle was his only warning before a powerful surge of magic hit him and made his knees buckle even as he screamed hoarsely and spilled his seed, covering his own stomach and chest.

He was given no time to recover as Jefferson took Rumpelstiltskin’s place in front of him, urging the doctor to finish him. Victor was in no mood for teasing and wrapped his lips around the man’s cock, deep-throating him and moving his head rapidly. It took but a minute for Jefferson to give a violent shove of his hips, a sound that almost sounded like a mad cackle and shoot his load straight into Victor’s mouth. Panting, Whale swallowed and sat back against the counter, trying to catch his breath.

Rumpelstiltskin, infuriatingly calm, fixed his clothes and cocked his head to the side.

“I trust this completes our arrangement? You are…satisfied with your studies on alternative energy sources?”

Whale looked at the two men, smelt the scent of sex in the room and felt the crackling tension that had not yet dissipated. If he could find a way to harness this sexual energy, a way to no longer rely on the fickle forces of nature…

“Yes, I am.”

The contract sizzled into nothingness at the admission and Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

“Very well. You can find your way out, I presume?”

Whale got up on wobbly legs and left the shop, followed closely by Jefferson. This had been a step in the right direction, he mused, but he was far from finished. Further research would be necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably first and only M/M/M I'll ever write. Treasure it.


End file.
